The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain
The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain is the 95th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 108th episode to be aired. Before each team was an abandoned fishing net, and beside it was an old vine. On Kirk's signal, the first player from each team swung out to the net and climbed over to jump and swim to the other side. Then, their partner would get the vine after jumping in and cross the same way. One of the greediest and most ruthless of the Spanish Conquistadors was Gonzalo Jimenez de Quesada. In the mid-1500's, he came to South America with 900 men and hacked through the Colombian jungles seeking gold. They came across a great city of Chibcha Indians, a peaceful tribe who offered their gold freely to the strangers— soon, the greedy Spaniards began taking gold by force. But they couldn't figure out where all the Chibcha gold came from. Frustrated, Jimenez had the Chibcha Chief and his assistants brought before him in chains. "Tell me where your gold comes from, or you'll be sorry." "No way, José." "I'll exile your wife." "I—I'm thinking!" "I'll marry your daughter." "You, my son-in-law? I'd rather tell." He winked at his assistant, then launched into an incredible fib about the lost city of El Dorado, where everything, even the trash, is made of gold. "Let me draw you a map." Jimenez' eyes were like saucers. He gathered his men and went into the jungle, but of course they never found the mythical El Dorado, and the map ended up here in The Temple. The Orange Iguanas are Hallie, who plays softball and the flute, and Jared, who enjoys riding bikes and surfing (Kirk even joked about him "hanging ten" in the Moat). The Silver Snakes are Erin, who enjoys ice-skating and playing the piano, and Antonio, who plays basketball and aspires to be an actor. Entering El Dorado (Big "E" Wall) Gonzálo Jiménez de Quesada and his men searched high and low through mountains and jungles in search of El Dorado; when Kirk gave the signal, Erin and Hallie had to manuever their chain along the path to the slot marked "El Dorado", and whoever accomplished this task first within 60 seconds would win. Hallie passed through the slot with 14 seconds remaining, awarding the Orange Iguanas a half-Pendant. Hunting for Gold (Cubbyhole Web) When the Chibcha Indians no longer offered their gold freely, the Spaniards started stealing it from them; each of the cubbyholes had Chibcha gold or nothing stored in them. When Kirk gave the signal, Antonio and Jared had to climb the web and seek out six pieces of gold hidden in each cubbyhole, and whoever found all six within 60 seconds would win. Jared won with 22 seconds remaining, giving the Orange Iguanas a whole Pendant (Antonio had only found 3 golden pieces). Colombian Jungle Trek (Sinking Steps) Gonzálo Jiménez de Quesada's soldiers had to find their way through tropical jungles; when Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team would step onto a tree's roots. If it dropped, their partner would try, and the first team to get a player across to the opposite side of the jungle within 60 seconds would win. Antonio reached the opposite side with 39 seconds remaining, leading to the Tiebreaker. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Which ocean did Gonzálo Jiménez de Quesada have to cross to get from Spain to Colombia: the Pacific, Atlantic or Indian?" Jared rang in and correctly answered "the Pacific Ocean", sending him and Hallie to Olmec's Temple. This run featured a strongly cruel layout that really betrayed these two poor Orange Iguanas. After Hallie started by going up to the Crypt, she was immediately caught by a temple guard who nearly took her out of the temple! She gave it her pendant, and continued onwards. She did not keep going for long, however, as a guard was also stationed in the Tomb of the Headless Kings, removing her from the temple. Then it was Jared's turn to enter. He completed the objectives in the Tomb of the Headless Kings and the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, but was taken out in the King's Storeroom to end the run. The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain Part 1 The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain Part 2 * Hallie and Jared previously appeared in The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, wearing the same team color. * This was the last episode where a team of Orange Iguanas and a team of Silver Snakes competed against each other in the Temple Games. * This was the second time the central door to the Chamber of the Sacred Markers opens without a hidden Temple Guard. The first time was The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea. * When Jared completed the Chamber of the Sacred Markers objective, the sound did not play. * With 1:23 remaining when Jared was captured by the third Temple Guard, This was the fastest loss of all Season 3. This episode's run is overall the second fastest loss in the series, only being outdone by Elizabeth I's Golden Ship. * This was the second and final temple where a team of Orange Iguanas competed in the Temple Run and lost after getting caught by the third Temple Guard without a full pendant. The first episode was The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman. * The second and final episode where a team goes to Olmec's Temple with only one pendant and lost the run as a result of a Triple Seizure. The first was The Pendant of Kamehameha. * This was the second of the two episodes where the second runner was taken out in one of the three rooms of the central shaft. The other episode was The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman. Coincidentally, both artifacts were hidden in the Dark Forest. * This was the third of four episodes where neither contestant traverses past the central shaft during the Temple Run. The first two episodes were Blackbeard's Treasure Map and The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan. The final episode would be The Dried Apple Half of William Tell * The credits crawl very slowly due to the quick Temple Games and quick Temple Run loss. * In The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, the map was used for a decoration for The Ledges. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Green/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes Category:1 Pendant Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered